1. Technical Field
Apparatus for handling blanks, namely for transferring them to a subassembly for processing the blanks further, in particular for transferring unfilled (sheet-material) bags or pouch bags for cut tobacco to a filling subassembly with holders for the bags, preferably to a (bag) turret.
2. Prior Art
In a known apparatus (DE 34 46 409 A), a continuous sheet-material web is transported horizontally in an upright plane, folded and divided up into individual bags by weld seams. These individual bags are severed one after the other from the web by transversely directed severing cuts and are transferred to a turret with a vertical axis of rotation and upright holders for in each case one bag. The bags are filled in the region of the turret.